Give me that Book!
by jyaeshika
Summary: It is a fateful, funny, cute and exciting encounter between our favorite couple! NaLu! What does the book had to do with all this? What will happen to them? What is its impact? Where would this thing lead them? READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Give me that book!**

_It is a fateful, funny, cute and exciting encounter between our favorite couple! NaLu! _

_What does the __**book**__ had to do with all this? What will happen to them? What is its impact? Where would this thing lead them? READ! _

**Genres:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns this awesomeness!

**A/N**: NaLu on the go! Hi I'm here again! And a new story! O meee gosh! I haven't finished 284 and I'm doing this. I was just happy! There are so many plots and ideas that are swirling on my brain that there are times when I don't know how to write them. But I want to share it to you guys! Just wait for them (if you don't mind)! Thank you very much for the support and comments! I'm learning a lot! It also gives me the motivation to write and write and write…and think and think and think…and imagine, and imagine, and imagine…**HEY STOP**! Excuse me for blabbing. My inner self was just so talkative! (_Inner self: YOU! Why you blaming me?!_) ! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxx

Around Magnolia city, there live a girl with a name, Lucy Heartfilia; A very beautiful blonde living alone on her apartment. And today is a special day for her. Why? Because this is the first day of her part time job on a café. She's so very excited about this. _I'll do my best!_ She cheered.

As she was walking on the side walk road just beside the river, with her arms outstretched like a bird, some fisherman would greet her with the way that they always do.

"Lucy-chan, abonayo~ (be careful), you might fall!" the old fisherman said as he navigate his boat.

"I won't, thank you!" she replied smiling sweetly at them while balancing herself.

When she arrive at the café, a middle age woman greeted her with a bright smile, Lucy can't help but also smile at the woman's cheerful aura.

"Good morning Ma'am, I'm the one you called for the job. I'm Lucy Heartfilia; please take good care of me." Lucy said bowing.

The woman smiled lovingly at the teen, liking the bubbly and respectful attitude of the blonde.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Grandine. Let's work together, ne?" she said sweetly.

"Yes" Lucy replied, smiling brightly

"Come in; follow me to the backroom for your uniform and for some reminders." Grandine said gesturing for the blonde to come inside. The blonde followed and trailed behind her, looking from side to side. This café is very nice. It has a very light aura, like it can relax your throbbing senses or it can take off the stress that you feel. She thought.

After some briefing slash instructions and interview, they decided that Lucy will start working tomorrow.

"And by the way Lucy-chan, your house is on Strawberry Street right?" Grandine asked as she handed the paper bag with uniform of the café to Lucy.

"Yes ma'am"

"Please stop with the honorifics dear, you can call me Grandine, I would be happy"

"Okay Ma'—I mean Grandine-san"

"Oh and about the thing earlier, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, as long as I can do it" Lucy smiles with determination on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, do you know the book store that is along the road of your street?"

"Yes, I go there from time to time" Lucy said cheerfully, loving the topic about books—one of her favorite hobby is to read them.

"That's great! Actually, I like this book about sweet recipes but it's so popular that it went out of stock last month, so, I was wondering if I could ask you to buy me that book?"

"I would love to help you Grandine-san!"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome and I should take my leave. Thank you for having me" Lucy said as she walked out waving.

"Yeah, take care dear!" Grandine waved back, while watching Lucy exited the café.

Grandine smiled at the retreating form of the blonde. She's one little sweet teen, she thought. And speaking of teen, hmmm…that _teen boy_ of mine should be home by tomorrow. Well, I'll prepare his favorite 'fire chicken' as he named it, though it was really chicken barbeque with this very chilly sauce. She giggled as she remembered her cheerful son.

xxxxx

On a city slightly far from Magnolia, a certain pink haired teenage boy was currently seating next to what he called his 'bestfrienemy' on a cafeteria eating and arguing from time to time.

"What you gonna do this sembreak, flame head?" asked a brunette guy name Gray.

"Going home, gonna visit my mom and Wend, since dad was assigned here for his job, I can't see them more often. How 'bout you?" he asked as bit on his burger full of hot sauce, Gray cringed at him. But his used to this weird behavior of his best friend.

"Nothing much, just gonna slack around, I guess." He said as he drinks on his ice cold coffee.

"You better visit me at Magnolia"

"Yeah"

"Also bring the group, its nice to have some sleepover sometimes, especially for you when Juvia tags along too." Natsu teased, and then he snickered seeing the slight blush on the brunette's face. His whole group knows that, that Juvia girl has something for Gray. She even called him 'Gray –sama' at times which will bring fits of laughter from Natsu and other guy friends. Juvia joined their group when she transfers to their university. Knowing that Gajeel was her childhood friend, they immediately got along with her and her with them. But her round eyes would turn to hearts every time she looks at Gray, which is a thing that Natsu will use for his collection of insults and teases for Gray.

"Shut up! At least I'm not dense like you." Gray bark back.

"Whose you calling dense!?" Natsu protested "it's not like that! I'm just enjoying my time!"

"Oh really?" Now it's Gray's time to smirk. He put his hand on the table to support his head, his palm cupping his chin, looking teasingly at the pink head. And that is the start of their nonstop throwing of insults to each other, which lead them to be kicked out of the cafeteria because they are disturbing other customers.

xxxxx

_The next day~_

It was six o'clock in the morning. Natsu woke up early, not wanting to be left by the train. Riding a train was painful for him because he has motion sickness, a lot of pain there is. He sulk, not to mention it was a two hour trip. Could you imagine that? A person with a severe motion sickness was going to ride a transportation—train—alone. What's worse than that?

"Your living boy?" a voice woke him out of his reverie.

"Yeah dad, don't want to be late for the train and hear mom's…" he didn't continue but his dad already know what his about to say. They shiver at the thought. Sure that Grandine was sweet, caring and all, but you don't want to see her mad. I mean, want a world war?

"W-well, you don't want to leave your motion sickness patches don't you?" Igneel asked holding the said patches. Natsu went to his dad, his dad handing them to him.

"Thanks dad, that'll be the worst if it happens." Natsu grinned

"Yeah, greet me to your mom. Tell her I'll be following you shortly. Just gonna finish some business."

"Alright, **got to** go." Natsu said walking out the door.

"Take care Natsu" Igneel told to his son.

"Yeah, you too dad, come home shortly alright?"

"Yeah, I will bye"

"Bye!" and Natsu took off.

_Two hours later~_

Natsu just step out of the train looking oh so beaten up and drained. He manages to walk on the location of the benches and sat on one of them to gain some energy. After more or less 15 minutes of resting. He decided to walk to their street that is not that far from the train station, maybe a kilometer and half. Well that was easy for him and since it's been a while that he haven't come home, it's nice to walk and look at the surroundings.

As he walked to the street before theirs—which was Strawberry Street as he remembered- He saw the old book shop—that he only knows because his not that fan of reading books, but he reads though; when needed. Anyway, he knows this book shop because his mother always tells him to buy recipe books in there. Speaking of recipe books, now that he remembers it, his mom told him on the telephone last month that she hadn't bought her favorite recipe book. She was sulking and somewhat crying on the phone complaining why it went out of stock; their telephone bill hike that time that they have to pay earlier than due date. He sweat drop at the thought. He stared at the store for a while, then straighten his posture and decided to look and buy for it; giving it as a gift for his mom. He pushed open the doors and walks around the shop looking from side to side for also some interesting things.

xxxxx

Lucy Heartfilia had woken up that morning with full of energy. She did her every day ritual humming tunes and mumbling '_I'm gonna work today~ I'm gonna work today~_' from time to time. She took her backpack—with her uniform and some stuff-and walked out of her apartment door, locking it after. Then she walks on the side part of the road, like she always does. While walking, she remembered the request of Grandine. And as if in time, she was in front of the said shop. She smiled to herself first before entering. As she pushed the door, a bell ring signaling for the staff that a new customer arrive, some look at the direction where Lucy entered and greeted her a 'good morning'. She smiled at them; they already know Lucy because she's a regular customer of the shop.

Lucy walked to the recipe book section which was on the second floor of the store, deciding to use the transparent elevator. Skimming around, her face in a concentrate manner as she trailed her pointer finger on every book, looking for what she needed. She found it on the middle of some other recipe books and notice that it was the last one. _Lucky! _She thought. As she grabs the book but another hand grabs it.

Natsu, at last manage to find the recipe book section. Now he was regretting for not just asking the staff. He skims to some books looking for the title that he needed. When he found it, he immediately grabs it but another hand block the lower part of he book as the stranger also grab it.

Natsu and the Lucy looked at each other with confused expression.

"Uhmm, sir, I'm afraid I got this first" Lucy was he first to talk as she tighten her hold on the book.

"Eh, but I got this first, you know?" Natsu also said, not wanting his gift for his mom to slip away, also tightening his hold. Lucy got a little bit irritated as she concluded that this man in front of her doesn't have any gentleman cell on his body. She doesn't want to disappoint Grandine as this was her first task. She was thinking of something to get the book. Then an idea pops on her head. _Hope this'll work. _She thought.

"OH LOOK! A CAT!" she shouted with the oh so shock manner she could utter to make it believable. And as a cat lover Natsu was –though Lucy doesn't know, guess luck is on her—he immediately whips his head at the direction where the blonde was pointing. Using that as an opportunity, Lucy instantly grabs the book with all her might to loosen his hold and hurriedly run to the elevator that is on time just opened.

Natsu was dumbfounded, no shock. He didn't expect the action that this blonde stranger did. He couldn't move because of this, but when the elevator door dings signaling that it was closing that he gains his energy. He run for the door but unfortunately, it closes. He looked at the blonde who was looking at him. Lucy just stared at him first noticing how his eyebrows knitted, his forehead spelling the word 'I can't believe you' and his face red with either anger or embarrassment. He was shouting 'YOU! Give me that book!' over and over. She giggled at his funny face, and concluding that she wouldn't meet him again. She acted childish and did the unexpected. She sticks her tongue out with matching hand gestures portraying the term 'Nye~-Nye~-Nye~ Nye~-Nye~!' and went in a fit of giggles afterward. She went out of the elevator and run to the counter putting the cash down for the payment and running out laughing.

"T-That girl" Natsu said covering his face with his hand.

xxxxx

Is it too long? (Don't worry I will make it short next time though I always tend to make more than 1thousand words every chapter, but this is more than 2thousand…and it was the beginning!) *smiles*.

Is it good? Bad? **Should I continue?** Tell meeeeeee. Thank you! REVIEW!

(Main question; the bold one) …LOL… XD

~jyaeshika

6-8-13


	2. Chapter 2

_PREVOIUSLY~_

"_T-That girl" Natsu said covering his face with his hand._

Xxxxx

What the… what the H! Natsu thought as he walks on the way to his home. The embarrassment that he receive from that blonde was humiliating. Really humiliating, because after that blonde skidded out of the store, everyone stared at him and started laughing! It was so embarrassing! No one had ever done that kind of thing to him! Because HE was Natsu Dragneel, the so called salamander of their college; He was the one most of the time doing pranks to other people not the other way around. Only Erza, his dad and mom could beat him though. But that blonde! He doesn't even know her! "ARRRGG!" went out on Natsu's mouth as he pulled on his hair. He was hoping now that no one would recognize him in the book store. It will be much embarrassing. "Don't make me see you again" he mumbled as he walked loudly, as if like a giant's footsteps because of his irritation.

Xxxxx

Lucy arrive at the café breathlessly, she didn't stop running all the way there; afraid Pinky might catch her. She named him Pinky, because of his not so ordinary pink hair color; for males that is. She giggled at the thought of Pinky with a shock expression. But she feel sorry for him though... She thought. As she pushed open the door, Grandine greeted her with a big bright smile, Lucy also smiling at the elder woman.

"Good morning Lucy-chan" she greeted while putting freshly picked flowers on a small vase on the table.

"Good morning Grandine-san" Lucy smiled as she walked to the woman who greeted her. "I brought you the book you want" she said as she showed it to Grandine. Grandine's eyes sparkle as she saw the book.

"Thank you very much Lucy!" she said embracing the said book close to her heart.

"Glad to help" Lucy smiled. "I should change to my uniform ne?" she added holding up her back pack.

"Yeah" Grandine said absentmindedly, too much engrossed of the idea having on how many recipes she would know and add on the café's menu and some experiments. Lucy finding it a little bit weird but she giggles as the thought of how would people around her react when she also have a new book. Probably the same, she thought as she smiles going inside he changing room. _This is really a good day~_ or so she thought.

It was already ten in the morning and Grandine was becoming worried at every minute that pass by. Her son hasn't arrived yet though she had a call from Igneel earlier that Natsu went out of his house at six. Where did that son of her go? He couldn't be playing around town knowing he will be hungry after riding that train. Grandine was on the backroom, cleaning some dishes that were used. Lucy was now busy serving and taking orders from customers. She's so responsible and cheerful in doing her job. She even used roller-skates to serve faster. Grandine sighed as she put a cup down on a tray she had just finished drying them. She walked to the door and examined that there are so many customers. She puts her apron on and decided to help Lucy.

"Excuse me" a woman raised her hand signaling for Lucy to come over. Lucy skidded to her table and smiled.

"What can I help you?" she asked bowing slightly.

"Can I have another pack of this rolls and prepare them for take out?" the woman said pointing on the bread rolls that were half eaten in front of her.

"Right away Ma'am, anything else?" she followed up.

"No, nothing, that's all" the woman smiled. Lucy bowed and went to the counter and noticed that they don't have rolls in there. She decided to look on the backroom. Skidding again on the way there she opens the door and disappears from view behind it.

Xxxxx

Natsu slump in front of their café as he finally made it; He cheered inwardly at the thought then suddenly felt chills run down his spine. He saw his mother across from the transparent door of the café looking at him with an expressionless face. He sweats buckets at the view. _I'm screwed_ he thought. He immediately stands up straight like a military waiting for his kernel's orders to come as he saw his mother approached him. _This is the worst, this is the worst! Goodbye Earthland! _He shouted in his head. He shut his eyes thoroughly as Grandine opened the door. He was preparing for the impact to come. Though he blink open his eyes as he felt impact, but not the impact he was thinking but the impact of her mothers hug on him. He automatically hugs her back. His eyes softened at the view.

"Why are you late?" Grandine asked as she pulled away. "You made me worried you idiot!" Natsu raised his hands in defense. Grandine huffed looking away. "Now give me a good reason to let you eat your favorite food" Grandine asked crossing her arms, watching the expression of his son change at the mention of the word food.

"Oh! Is it fire chicken?!" Natsu asked excitedly waving his hands in the air like a five year old kid.

"Uh-uh you won't get any if you don't tell me the reason" Grandine said shaking her pointer finger at Natsu while smiling.

"Oh come on mom, I am so hungry" he said as he puts his arm on her mother's shoulder, guiding her inside the café. "I'll tell you while eating coz it's a way too long story to begin with" he said as they came near the backroom door. They were walking when suddenly the door opened and…

Lucy had finished packing the newly backed rolls. They were still hot on the wrapper. When she was done she excitedly skidded on the door, wondering how she will open it while both of her hands are holding things. Lucky since it doesn't open using a door knob. She was thinking of how lucky she was having a great job, great boss, great place and all that stuff. She uses the right side of her body with the elbow to push the door open. Turning around, humming a low "I'm so happy! I'm so-"

As she turns around she came face to face with the one person that she thought she won't be able to see ever again. Her eyes widened like saucers, the guy doing the same. He pointed a finger at her and shouted: "YOU!" so loud.

"-_screwed_" was the first word that came out of her mouth unconsciously, still shock.

"Yes you are Missy" Natsu said as he heard her. _Uh-oh_ was the only word that process so far to her mind right now.

Xxxxx

Yeah Lucy really screwed! Yay! Another update!

Hope you enjoyed! And thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a lovely review~

**PS:** our summer vacation had ended (though I didn't feel it) and we are now having class starting this week. Just saying! Aha! I'll try my best to update! And **one thing!** I am allowing any suggestions to this story! Any NaLu or other pairings fan out there (coz I'm planning on also having them), if you want some moments to happen just review your suggestions! Don't be afraid I won't bite. *smiles then smirks* LOL

JA~

~jyaeshika


	3. Chapter 3

"_-_screwed_" was the first word that came out of her mouth unconsciously, still shock._

"_Yes you are Missy" Natsu said as he heard her. _Uh-oh_ was the only word that process so far to her mind right now._

Xxxxx

It was very quiet. The two teens were now currently seating across from each other on the table of the backroom. Grandine was standing on their side, arms crossed. She raised a brow as she look on the two teens. One was somewhat smirking and the other was fidgeting nonstop on her spot, looking down and hands on her lap.

Natsu was smirking. Not just he had managed to come home and won't hear his mom's mantra. He also had to see the reason for his 'embarrassing day'—or so he called it. It was more fun now that she's a _worker_ on their café. He glanced at the blonde in front of him. She was fidgeting, now he could have some revenge. Maybe this blonde was thinking that he will fire her but no. Of course not, his not that bad, _hehe. _He chuckled as a thought came in his mind.

Lucy flinched; she was nervous, no more than nervous at what was happening. How did it end up like this? How did her beautiful day turn out to be a nightmare? Why does this man in front of her have to be Grandine's child? Why does she have to see him again? Why HIM of all people?! These are some of the questions that pop out of her head continuously. She sighed. Is this the end of her job? She doesn't want to though. But what could she do? If this man in front of her is not considerate, gentle, and could easily forgive other people, she would definitely be fired. Man, now she's regretting her actions, but she was just caught in the funny aura at that moment that she couldn't help herself to act like that. She doesn't mean to step on his ego purposely. She decided, she must do something! She glanced up in front of her and saw that pinky was staring at her. She bows her head immediately.

Grandine was becoming more confused at the situation; she clears her throat to destroy the silence.

"So, do you know each other?" she asked to start the conversation.

Natsu looks to the direction of her mother, then at the blonde. "Who? Her? Of course –OW" Natsu flinched and scrunched his face as pain strike him. Something hit his leg! He scooted forward and massages it, then glared at the blonde. Grandine stared at his son who was trying his best to hide the pain that his feeling.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Grandine asked in wonder.

"Eh-he-he… I think something hit him..?" Lucy said smiling awkwardly looking at Grandine then at Natsu. She saw him glaring at her.

'Yeah it was your _heavy foot_ that hit me Blondie.' Natsu thought.

"Are you alright?" Grandine asked walking to his direction. She look at Natsu's slightly pained face. "Wait here, I'm going to get something." She walked out and disappeared on the door.

As Grandine disappeared, Natsu spoke. "What was that for?!"

"For you to not talk?" Lucy reasoned. Natsu irritated once again. Lucy raised her hands in defense "Okay, I know I was wrong, I'm sorry for that, but, you don't have to spread that you know…" Lucy explained.

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because, because… it's not me who will be embarrassed at the end, and I know you know who will be at that, so… can we just keep that with each other. A secret between just the two of us? Please?" _I don't_ _have any other choice_. Lucy thought _please agree, please agree_.

Natsu was silent for a while, contemplating on some things. Well what she said was true though, he would not show that he didn't thought of that in front of this blonde. He looked at Lucy. "Well, I won't let go of that so easily." He smirks.

Lucy gulped. _Oh no_ she thought. "Wha-what's the deal?" she asked nervously.

"Well you have to follow my orders for a whole month." Natsu answered with that smile on his face with matching putting his chin on his palm with the support of the table, watching what would this blonde's reaction.

Lucy's eyes widen. "A whole month?!" she asked. "But that's too long!"

"Well that can't be helped—"

"One week." She interrupted

"Nope, one month"

"How 'bout a week and a half?"

"Three weeks and a half."

"Two weeks!" she insisted.

"Three weeks!"

"Two weeks and a day!"

"Three weeks!"

Two weeks and two days!"

"Three weeks!"

"Two weeks!"

"Three we—HEY your counting backwards again!" Natsu shouted-realized

"But you repeatedly answered 'three weeks' over and over!" Lucy mimicked. "Come on; let's just put it in the boundary, Two weeks, please?" Lucy pleaded with her cute puppy dog eyes with matching clapped hands (like a very cute five year old girl praying to have a Barbie doll) looking upwards to Natsu—because his taller than her that is.

Natsu looked at her feeling somewhat awkward seeing a girl with that expression. He looked away and scratches his head. "We-well, uhhumm...Alright."

"Deal?!"

"Alright, deal" Lucy squealed and stands up jumping slightly.

"Thanks!" she said. With that Grandine came inside. She looked at the two teens, now the situation is a smiling Lucy and a somehow confused Natsu. "Uhmm… I'll go out!" Lucy said excitedly and immediately runs to the door. Grandine followed her with her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

Natsu was still sitting there. _Wait a minute, that blonde tricked me! She used tha-that face just to get what she wanted!_ He thought just realizing it just now. He scratched his hair roughly. _Man! _

Grandine looked confuse, again. "Natsu, are you listening to me?" she asked his son that was still, not paying attention. She sweat drop and leave him aside, putting down the food that she was holding. At the smell of food Natsu came to his senses and immediately look at the table.

"Food!" he shouted. "Thanks mom! You're the best! Ittadakimas~" and with that he started eating the food and forgetting anything else in the world. Grandine look at his son and giggles. _Oh Natsu, you never change._ She thought.

**Xxxxx**

HI! Here it is! Chapter 3!

I know its late and all… our class had started and as a third year college student—and a president of the class— I became very busy. Oww…Enough with the sad part… think positive friends! An update! XD

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

Tell me what can you say about this chappy~ I love reading your every reviews! They make me happy and complete my day! Aha!

Arigato gozaimas!

JA 'ne~

~jyaeshika


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:**

Hi! Me, here, with new, chapter! I'm in a robotic person talking mode! I would like to thank you for favorite-ing and following GMTB (Give me that book)! And also for reviewing! I have 8! it makes me happy! I really love you guys! Keep them coming!

Oh, I decided to make a semi-countdown with their deal and …ha ha...The plans that I have with Mr. Brain (though I'm a girl, I gave my brain a guy name...so lazy. Thank you for reading this I don't think have a sense note XD you can go on now… =D

(I always forgot typing this, but I know you know it though) **Fairy Tail: Me not own, gets? Hehe**

*********youknowIcanbealine**********youknowIcanbeal ine**********youknowIcanbealine*********

**_Previous~_**

_"Food!" he shouted. "Thanks mom! You're the best! Ittadakimas~" and with that he started eating the food and forgetting anything else in the world. Grandine look at his son and giggles. _Oh Natsu, you never change._ She thought._

**First day~**

Natsu woke up by a rustling sound outside his room. He groaned, then turned face burying deeper to his pillow as if to block the sound. He sighed as it indeed made an effect. He was getting to dreamland again when a knock was suddenly heard on his door.

*knock!* *knock!* *knock!*

"Natsu, wake up!" the person on the other side of the room shouted to wake his son up.

Natsu didn't open an eye to know who it was and face the door "Five more minutes Mom!" he shouted and buried his face again.

"Natsu Dragneel if you didn't stand there and open this door in five seconds, I'm definitely sure you won't like what will happen!" his mom commanded. Natsu abruptly stand up, knowing that his mom wasn't joking. He scratches his messy hair and opens the door revealing his only-in-a-boxer-self to his mother.

"What's the rush?" he asked as he yawned covering his mouth, looking to his mom. His mom raises a brow at him.

"You haven't really changed you idiot of a son."

"Hey, I've changed! Look I'm more muscular" Natsu said raising his right hand –like the one on the magazine that shows their muscles—and grinned. "See the muscles?" he laughed cheekily.

Grandine just giggled at his son and pinched his cheek. "Alright, as you say, Mr. Muscle" the two laughed. "Oh well, hurry up and get ready. You should be down on the dining table within fifteen minutes. We have more jobs to do in the café and you will help me. It's your vacation, right?"

Natsu scratch his head. "Yeah" _oh right, its vacation so I have to help mom on the café. _

"Well, what are you waiting for? Move that lazy body." Natsu pouted and walked to his bathroom. Grandine stifled a laugh as she watches his son's every move. _Oh Natsu~_

Natsu lazily made his way to the bathroom. He turns the shower as he stepped in there. _Ah, another day to start. Hope this'll be a great day, _he thought then did his daily task.

*********youknowIcanbealine**********youknowIcanbeal ine**********youknowIcanbealine*********

**Time skip~ at the café~**

Lucy had came 15minutes early. The café was still close by now. _Grandine-san isn't here yet,_ she thought. She scribbles her bag and takes her iPod out, putting the earplugs on their right place. She makes herself comfortable in a table outside the café—you know with the white and red stripes umbrellas-. She closed her eyes as she put her head on both of her hands which was supported by the table. _Might as well listen to some music while waiting._

Natsu walks alone, going to their café with bags on both his hands. His mom ordered him to go there first -after eating breakfast -and open it before she comes there. As the café becomes visible to his eyesight he saw a figure sitting on one of the tables. _Is that Blondie? _He quickened his pace to have a better look. _She comes pretty early. Hmm, what a responsible employee, _he smirks. He slowly tip toed to her table to not make any noise. He looks at Lucy intently, scooting slightly forward. _She's kinda cute when she's like this. Aaacck! What am I thinking?!_ He immediately straightened his body and take off his gaze to the blonde. _Sigh, might as well get started._ He thought as he regained his self. He face Lucy,

"Oi, Blondie" he called out, looking down at her. Lucy was so engrossed in the music 'Say you like me' (_excuse me, coming through_ A/N: disclaimer to We the Kings) - one of her favorites—that was currently playing that she didn't heard Natsu. Natsu got irritated a little bit, he scrunched his face.

"OI! How long will you be sleeping there?!" he shouted. Lucy jumped shock of the sudden shout that she had thrown her back pack –which has book and many stuff-and _alas_ it was straight on Natsu's face!

"OUCH!" he shouted, immediately cupping his sore nose, the bag that was on his right hand fell. "What was that for you weirdo?!"

"Y-You shock me!" she stuttered slightly shock still. "I-Is it bleeding?" she instantly asked as she went to his side, slightly worried. Natsu didn't take off his hand. "Let me see" she demanded.

Natsu noticed that she's close to him and he don't want this blonde to see his weak spot so he face the other direction "Its fine, its not bleeding or anything. Just help me with the bag." He said though it's slightly muffled because of his hand. He walks in front of the café door.

Lucy stared at him first then she took her back pack which was on the ground and the other bag that Natsu was holding earlier. Natsu had already opened the door; he placed the bag on the bar and went to the back room. Lucy entered not that long after him, she also put the bag beside the other one. She was curious what would Natsu do in first as he entered. And as a curious girl she is she made her way to the back room.

_Slowly, slowly_ she thought. As she was at the door, she slightly slid it open just enough to look inside. _Hmm? No pinky around. _She was about to open it fully when she heard a whine, but not that loud, just enough that she could hear.

_Hmm…trying to hide his weakness eh,_ she giggles at the thought. She went inside the room now, she's slightly worried to you know. She assumed that Natsu was on the bathroom, it was open though.

"Man, that blonde did another one again" Natsu mumbled as he looked in the mirror, his nose slightly red. "Gray would laugh at me with this state" he was mumbling things as he fixed himself…

"Whose Gray?" a voice shocked him. He looks to the direction of the door.

"What do you think your doing _peeking_ in there? Are you a _stalker_?"

"Of course not! I was just worried because I _accidentally_ did that *point to the noise*. But I'm not anymore since your _okay_, your even joking. Humph, who would stalk you?" she answered somewhat sarcastic on some part.

"What do you mean by that question?" he pointed to her

"Noothing~" Lucy shrug it off walking outside

Natsu stared at her. _She's really weird, I don't get her._

Some minutes later, Grandine came in the café; they clean and fix the necessary things.

Lucy was currently dusting the tables and chairs while Natsu was wiping the transparent glass windows. The other employees were mopping, washing dishes and cooking/baking. Grandine came outside of the backroom.

"Natsu can you go to the supermarket and buy this ingredients" Grandine handed Natsu the list.

"Alright, oh, Mom where is the supermarket again?" Grandine sweat drop, _typical Natsu_. She looks around and saw Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy-san" Lucy whip her head to the caller and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Can you help Natsu to the supermarket?" Grandine asked politely. Lucy looks at Grandine then to Natsu then back.

"Sure, I guess" she smiled.

"Well get going then, we'll open in an hour." Grandine informed the two teens that were readying to go. "Hurry" she waved at them. _Hmmm… guess those two will get along~ _

*********youknowIcanbealine**********youknowIcanbeal ine**********youknowIcanbealine*********

**At the supermarket~**

The two teens were now currently walking along the alleyway between goods after goods. After arguing who would manipulate/carry the cart that is. Guess who? Yes your right it was

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lucy_. I know it's kind of like unfair because she's the girl but the single sentence that Natsu blurted had his victory. _"We had a deal right?"_ And Lucy will be hearing that excuse for two weeks. And yes your right, their deal had started and Natsu was enjoying it. He was humming some tune while looking from left to right picking the things that were written on the list.

Lucy pouted, ever since she met this guy she know that he don't have any gentleman genes in his body. She rolled her eyes at the man in front of her, still following him.

"Hey, aren't we finished yet?" she asked, her feet was killing her. She should've changed in her snickers earlier. Know she was regretting she didn't.

"Just a little bit more" he said not even leaving his eye on the vanilla syrup that his inspecting. "Think this'll do" he mumbled as he put it in the cart. He looks at Lucy. "Are you tired?"

_Thank goodness he noticed!_ Lucy fake-cried, then she looks at him. "What do you think?"

"Hum…No?" Natsu replied innocently.

"Natsu I swear if you—"Lucy started but was cut.

"Wow, it's the first time I hear you call me by my name." he smirk.

"So, what about it?"

"Oh, nothing. Alright come on, before you eat all the goods here." Natsu teased. Lucy had an animated throb on her forehead. Just a little bit more and her patience will pop! She sighed. _Don't take it to you. Calm Lucy, calm. _She thought. She snob him, then walk to the direction of the cashier with the cart. Natsu stared at her; _she's really fun to tease,_ he thought. He then followed behind Lucy.

As they walk, Lucy dodge a basket full of can goods in it on the floor. After passing it, she turn around to inform Natsu about it but it was too late he already tripped and brings Lucy with him -since she's just in front of him—down as he fell.

"UWAAAH!"

"KYAAAA"

*********youknowIcanbealine**********youknowIcanbeal ine**********youknowIcanbealine*********

**THERE! I'm evil! Hahaha! What do you think happened? REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

~jyaeshika


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Day~**

Lucy sigh as she close her eyes and ducks her nose to the waters. She almost can't get over the embarrassment that she got yesterday. _It's all because of that BAKA Natsu!_ She thought. It was early in the morning and she decided to take a long warm bath since she can't sleep anymore and to relax her nerves but all she can get is to remember yesterday. She frowns as the memory flash back to her.

_Natsu had grab Lucy._

_They were now currently on the middle of the hallway._

_Lucy opens an eye and saw what is happening._

_It was a very awkward situation specially their position because Natsu—the idiot, as she said—was on top of her, and the many people that are currently watching them. She was really embarrassed right now. She waited for Natsu to stand up but his not moving._

"_Natsu." she whisper-hissed, being slightly impatient._

_No response._

_She wants to look to the right—to where is Natsu's head—but hesitating, because he might be looking and that would be much more embarrassing._

_She sighed and tries again. "Natsu!"_

_Now, the male grunted. "What Luce?" he asked though it was slightly muffled because of his head's position._

"_Maybe… just maybe you want to get OFF of me?" she asked but the sarcasm on her voice is very visible. "And why don't you lift up your head idiot?!"_

_Natsu slightly chuckled. "I don't want other people to see my handsome face and be the center of attraction—"_

"_So it's okay that all the people gossip and laugh at me, and you won't do any movement in there?!"_

"_Well I—"_

"_Natsu OFF!" Lucy cut off as she try to push Natsu's chest with both of her hands but to no avail, the man won't budge an inch. _How much workout does this idiot do?! His strong! _She thought._

"_Hey, hey don't do it here! Find a room will ya!" an old fat guy who was watching and laughing said. Lucy flushed red. This is really too much embarrassment! She cups her face with both of her hands and shakes her head. She is really gonna scream any moment if this idiot on top of her won't move!_

"_For the last time Natsu I swear if you don't get off of me in five seconds I'm gonna kick you where you won't really be able to stand straight anymore!"_

_Natsu tensed up a bit sensing that this blonde wasn't joking about what she said. "Alright, alright" he answered slightly nervous. He lifts his head up first, seeing now that Lucy was hiding her flushed face with her hands. He was thinking that she's really cute when she's all red and embarrassed, but that's not the important case right now. As he stood up and dusted his shirt he __held his hand out for her to grab._

_Lucy stared at him and to his held out hand for a second before grabbing it. Natsu lifted her up, she started to dust her clothes when they heard people laughed. They look at the place; it was like they are actor/actress in there._

"_Nice scene" one commented_

_Lucy flushed even more—if that was possible—and run for the comfort room leaving everything behind._

"_Hey wait!" Natsu shouted as he reach a hand but touched nothing as he saw Lucy run for the direction of the restroom._

"Aaahhh! After that he approached me and even entered in the girls comfort room! His really an idiot!" Lucy shouted as she splash the water. It created a slight wave going in any direction of the tub, the water overflowing and spilling.

"Assh! Don't think about it Lucy! Forget it! Forget it!" she told herself as she stood up on the tub and continued doing her daily routine.

~jjjjj~

_**Cling~**__ (haha)_

The bell on the door rung as I entered the café. She saw Grandine on the counter and approached her.

"Good morning Grandine-san!"

"Oh, good morning I." Grandine smiled at the teen.

I looks around, "I see, Natsu's not here." _Great!_

"Oh, he said he was going to be a bit late. By the way, I haven't seen you two talk yesterday after the shopping, is there any problem?" Grandine asked as she eyed I. Natsu won't tell her yesterday of what had happen. He was saying that his too tired to explain and went straight to his room.

I froze for a second, so she noticed? Grandine-san sure is scary sometimes. She thought. "O-Oh about that… uhhm…don't worry Grandine san, we're fine, he-he." She laughs sheepishly. "And I better be changing, the café will open in a few, right?" she then add lifting up her backpack that have her uniform. She walks to the backroom, opening and closing the door as she goes. She sighed then started changing clothes.

**After some moments~** (**Happy:** Lazy author! **Me:** Aye~! XD)

Lucy is wiping tables, cleaning them out of dust. It's a little early for regular customers to come so she decided to do it since she doesn't have anything else to do. Grandine pop in going out from the backroom. She noticed her.

"Oh I, you should rest for now, there will be many customers later. You'll need the energy."

"Okay" I replied smiling. She decided to sit in one of the stools and took a book out of her bag. She opened it to the bookmark that she left this morning.

She was too engrossed of the story that she didn't notice the door open and the bell ringing.

Natsu had just gone to an ice cream shop. That's why he told his Mom to go to the café first without him. He brought vanilla flavor hoping that I would like it and chocolate flavor for himself. He brought her ice cream as a peace offering for what had happened yesterday. He doesn't exactly know but even though he hadn't known this blonde for a long time, he just can't seem to think the idea of the girl being mad at him for too long. He had this feeling on his gut that he can't get mad at her for a long time either. He sighed. He doesn't know yet but he'll sure going to find out. But for now, what is important is to be forgiven. Well, he won't let his pride turn down that low though, you know. He will do it the _Natsu-way_.

He smirks as he entered the café. Noticing that there aren't customers yet, he looks at the wall clock.

_It's early._ He thought. Then he looks around and finally lands his eyes on the woman that is seating on one of the stools, seems like she hadn't notice his presence.

He looks around again.

_No Mom in sight, good opportunity._ He thought, thinking of if his mom saw what his going to do, surely she would take it the other way and would ask him billions (exagge! XD) of questions about it. Though, would he mind? Who knows…?

Anyway he approached the girl, seeing that she's really too caught up on her book that is very big and boring—for him—he thinks of an idea to get her attention.

Attempt no. 1

He walks to her side, but note that close and stretch his right arm displaying the ice cream. He waited for some minutes.

Tik tak, tik tak… his arm started to ache but the girl won't even tear her view in the book.

He frowns.

Attempt no. 1: _**FAIL!**_

Attempt no. 2

Because his arm aches he decided to retract it and walk around the table; in front of her. He looks at her for a minute, in his view now, he can see that she is bowed in the book, her expression is somewhat serious. He seems to not take his vision off of her. He shakes his head, that behavior (staring at her) that suddenly strikes!

_Hmm…too engross eh?_

He stared at her as if trying to hypnotize her of removing her view in that book and look at him.

He waited again, with his eyes slightly wide and not closing. But to no use, he got nothing.

Attempt no. 2: _**FAIL!**_

He grew tired and impatient! _Ahh! I hate having ideas! My mind is exploding!_ He thought. (Typical Natsu. XD)

He decided to ignore all what his thinking and took the ice cream on the plastic bag and look at it for a second. Then he shrugs his shoulder and press it on the blonde's left cheek.

"KYAA-!" I squealed, shock of the sudden cold sensation against her cheek.

"WHAA!" Natsu shouted immediately, guarding both of his hands in his face, eyes tightly close.

I recovered from her state of shock and look in front of her. She saw the cause of her shock with a weird pose. His eyes tightly close and hands guarded on his face. She raises a brow.

"What do you think your doing?"

As Natsu heard this he sighed in relief and straightens on his seat. "I thought your gonna throw me that book because of shock like you've _done_ to your bag last time"

I was confused at first, and then remember what he meant. "Well it's technically your fault because you're just popping around nonchalantly."

"I just love teasing you~" I glared and snob him. She continues reading her book, ignoring the pink head. Natsu noticed this and frown, looking at I. "Aren't you getting board of just reading there?" he asked.

"No." I replied simply, not even removing her eyes on her book.

"Oh, I have ice cream." Natsu then said happily. No response.

_Calm Natsu, you can do it!_ _You don't have to be affected with the fact that she's _ignoring_ you! You can do it. Calm down._ He thought. He opens his chocolate flavored ice cream and started to scoop using a tiny spoon, putting it in his mouth afterwards. Hmm~

"Don't you want some?" he asked stretching his hand with a spoon of ice cream to her face. Lucy looks at his face, then to his hand, then to his face again and then finally to her book. Natsu was really getting impatient right now. Why doesn't this blonde just eat the ice cream! Arrrgg! This blonde is really testing me! I never encounter a girl like her! "EAT!" he shouted!

"Is that the way how you apologize?"

"Just eat Blondie!"

"Why don't you just scram there and bother other things except —mmphh!" Lucy didn't finish her sentence as Natsu suddenly shoved the cold food to her mouth. She then glared at him, but when her taste buds sense the food. Hmm~ yummy~ she thought but didn't express it.

"See, delicious right?" Natsu said smiling and happily scooping and eating the ice cream again. Lucy was silent for a while, the pink head notice it. He pushes the other ice cream cup to the blonde and continues eating his deliciously yummy ice cream.

Lucy took the ice cream and opened it, eating also. Natsu smile at this, he's staring at the blonde.

"Don't think that I forgive you just because of this" she muttered, looking away with slightly pink tinted on her cheeks.

"Alright"

They continued eating not knowing that a pair of eyes was staring at them since the beginning. _Hmmm, I sense something in here._ She thought as she giggles.

~jjjjj~

It's been exactly a week since the two started their deal. In that week, they have learned a lot of things about the other and somewhat _slightly,_ just _slightly _were getting along though most of the time they always fight and bicker. Well that is also the foundation of their friendship (is it only friendship? We don't know~ XD) to toughen. They also became open with each other at the extent of knowing the past of the other; they gain respect and much stuff like that. You can probably say that they are close now.

Lucy can say that she likes Natsu's presence now than when she first met him, because she thought at first that his just like the other guys that can't do anything good. But as the days pass, she learns that he really treasures the ones that are close to him, he would save them no matter what. Like what he done to Wendy—his sister- when she was being bullied by some kiddos. That's also a reason she likes him. _Wait, what? What was I thinking?* _Ignore, ignore*.

Oh, she met Wendy when she help Natsu one time on going home and getting some stuffs needed on the café, she cant disagree though he would counter the reason that she already know but his always I mean always repeating it over and over that's why they always fight. Leave that aside, Wendy was a really cute and shy type girl. She is an innocent type, opposite to his brother that's why she's having doubts if they are really siblings. They get along well and all, sometimes Wendy would ask Lucy to come visit their house since she's not always going out. Lucy like her, oh how she love to have a sibling like her. But that can never be happen because of the fact that—she shakes her head, don't think about that anymore.

"What are you doing weirdo? Shaking your head so suddenly" Natsu said noticing her. They were in the backdoor; it's the end Lucy's shift. She's resting for a bit before changing from her uniform and just space out sitting in there. Natsu was also seating, resting or should I say munching the cookies on the table.

"Nothing"

"You're really are a weirdo." He said as he pop a cookie on his mouth.

"I am not a weirdo, your just a Baka." Her tone was calm up to this time. She took a cookie and munches it, smiling contentedly at the yummy food.

"What? What is that supposed to do with this? And whose you calling Ba—"

*dziii* *Dziii*

*Dziii* *Dziii*

It was Natsu's phone that suddenly vibrated that interrupted him. The two teens both look at the phone when Natsu took it, Lucy ignoring him and started to read her book, opening it in the last bookmark.

"Hello?"

"_Yo, Flame head!"_

"Oh stripper, what's up?"

"_Well, the gang is here and we're talking about going to go there and *chatter**chatter* GUYS be Quiet! I'm having a phone call here!" _Natsu chuckles.

"Same as always."

"_Yeah—" _

"_Who're you talking to, Gray?"_ a female was voice suddenly heard on the other line interrupting Gray.

"_It's Natsu."_

"_Really!? Let me talk to him too!"_ the girl said excitedly.

"_Alright, here."_

"_Hello, Natsu!"_

"LISSANA!? As I thought it was you!" Lucy's ears perk up at the sudden excited tone of the pink head. _Lissana?_ She thought as she looks at him. She stayed quiet, her mind having so many hypotheses. She can't hear what they're talking about. She decided to just ignore it and read again, but can't concentrate though. D* it!

"_Yeah! We were planning on visiting there, like the old times! I'm very excited!"_ she squealed

"Me too! Can't wait to see you all again! When will you come here?" Natsu asked and took a glance at the seated blonde, he can't see her face because she is bowing and looking engross again on her book. He sighed.

"_Well we decided tomorrow since we don't have anything to do on that day–what's with the sigh?"_

"Oh, nothing. That would be great! I'm gonna inform Mom about this. I'm sure she'll be happy!"

"_Yeah, well we'll see you tomorrow!"_

"Alright, bye!"

"_Bye!"_

And he hung up the phone and shoved it on his pocket. He turns to face the blonde—

"I'm going home." Lucy said tiredly, not even looking at him and just fixes her bag. She went directly to the comfort room, Natsu not saying anything; he just followed her with his eyes. After some minutes the blonde exited wearing her ordinary clothing—white shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. She walks straightly to the direction of the door putting her backpack in the process and not even looking at the man she's accompanying. She was about to open the door when he stop her, holding her arm.

"Wait! Wait for me, I'll take you home. I'll just change—"

"No need, I can go home alone" she interrupted taking her hand out of his hold. She open the door—she's using the backdoor (you know like in some other anime like in Maid Sama)—and went out, not even looking at him.

What he has done _wrong_ now? He thought, as he raffle his hair violently.

~jjjjj~

Woo! That was long! (I think?)

**Hope you enjoyed! **

I'm sorry it was a bit late though but it will depend on you people and your reviews on when the next update will be done! Give me **reviews** and I'll update soon! Thank you very much! =D

Please inform me if there are errors or any mistakes that you saw so that I could improve them. Constructive criticism is heartily acceptable~

**Should I continue? **

Happy: jyaeshika is off! AYE!

Me: Thank you Happy! BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites and follows and reviews! You all made me happy! Well here's chapter 6!**

**by the way, maybe it will take time for me to update this month though because midterms is coming ahead you know..haha..Good luck to me~ hope you can give me reviews when I come back~ i love reading them~ ;D**

**Review and Enjoy~**

* * *

**Previous~**

"_Wait! Wait for me, I'll take you home. I'll just change—"_

"_No need, I can go home alone" she interrupted taking her hand out of his hold. She holds the knob—she's using the backdoor (you know like in some other anime like in Maid Sama)—and went out, not even looking at him._

_What he has done _wrong_ now? He thought, as he ruffles his hair violently._

* * *

**~jjjjj~**

**The next day~**

As usual, every employee—including Lucy—and Mrs. Dragneel are now preparing for the shop to open. Natsu was nowhere to be seen and **I** don't know if that's a good or a bad thing to our blonde girl. She also doesn't know why she acts like that yesterday.

_I'm just tired that time, yeah, that's it. That's just it, _that's what she's thinking whenever that event pops on her mind. (**Me**: so defensive eh, Lucy? *smirk*. **Lucy**: Urusaii! XI)

Anyway, Mrs. Grandine went to the back door, exactly the same time as the main door's bell rung revealing a pink headed teen with some bags of baking materials on his hands.

Natsu walks in the café putting down the bags in the bar table and look around. He saw Lucy busy sweeping off dust and dirt on a table in the corner of the room. _Is she mad at me?_ He thought and absentmindedly stares at her.

Lucy moves from table to table making them exactly free from any dirt. She felt that someone is staring at her so she looks around noticing that there is really someone staring at her; _what is it? Baka Natsu._ She thought. She smiled at him anyway, showing that she's not mad or anything. _Just pretend that didn't happen. Hehe... _

Natsu didn't realize that he just sighed. Sigh of relief. For what, for Lucy not being mad at him? He doesn't know. But he smiles too and approaches her.

"Busy aren't we?" he started. He then seated on the chair that belongs to the table that Lucy's cleaning.

"Well I'm not other people here that just slack around and stare at people; that would be rude." Lucy said not looking at him as she moves to the table beside where is Natsu. She smiles though Natsu didn't see it because her back is facing his. She continues cleaning while talking.

Natsu just follow the blonde with his eyes as she walks to the other table. He is happy. Even though it looks like that they are not in good terms; they are; this time. He knows it. This is their daily conversation anyway. He would rather want to bicker, make funny insults and argue with her rather than not to talk at all. That's the way they express that they are okay. For knowing Lucy, if she won't talk to him, then there is something wrong.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks making some what kind of offended face. Lucy looks at him; she's forcing herself not to smile but the face Natsu shows is really funny. She looks away again to not let him see her face.

"Oh, is there any meaning to that?" she said slowly looking at him as she can't help it and smile rather giggles. Natsu smirks. _Wanna play huh? _He thought. He slowly stands up raising a finger—like making a one, on your pointer finger—his smirk broaden as he saw Lucy's eyes widen.

"Do you know this Luce?" he said as he walks slowly to the blonde. Lucy shaking her hands in front of him.

"No, no Natsu. D-Don't do that!" she said backing away as Natsu walks to her.

"Oh, why not?"

"No, no, I-I'm cleaning and, and you—you should too. Don't do that…" Lucy reason as her back bumps on the bar table. _Oh-ow._

"Nowhere to go, eh? Here I come!"

"NO!"

"Super duper extra tremendous wonderful power of mine! Super TICKLE!" he shouted as he starts tickling the poor blonde. Lucy giggling and laughing none stop.

"N-Natsu, haha s-st-stop! I- I surr-surrender! Haha Stop!" she manages to say as she desperately tries to cover her sides and remove his hands. All other employees just look at them, they are used to see them like this, and it didn't fail to make them smile also.

Suddenly, the bell ring signaling that someone enter the café. All the other employees look to that direction, but the two didn't and continued laughing. They didn't even hear the bell.

"NATSU!" a girly pitch voice was heard that made the two stop and look to the owner of the voice.

A girl runs to the room and collide herself to Natsu making both Lucy's and Natsu's eyes to widen. Natsu automatically encircling his hands to the girl that is hugging him. "I miss you!" she said hugging him tighter. Lucy is just silent beside them regaining herself from too much laughing.

"You shouldn't do that Lissana, what if you both fall on the ground?" said a motherly like voice. They all look at her and her companion.

"Yo!"

"Long time no see!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry to intrude."

"Hi!"

"Juvia says hi too!"

They simultaneously greeted.

"Mira, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal, and stripper!" Natsu said shock evident on his face. He then looks in front of him—ignoring Gray's question of _"Who's you calling stripper!"_-. "Lissana!" he said.

_So this is Lissana?_ Lucy thought looking at the two beside her.

"Yeah, we came in to surprise you that is why we didn't call" Lissana said still holding to Natsu.

"Yeah sorry for that." Erza added walking towards them with the others tailing behind.

"Its okay." Natsu replied smiling

"Ara, Ara, we have visitors!" Mrs. Grandine said as she walks out the back door with a tray of newly baked cake on her hand. Lucy immediately approach her, taking the tray and walks to the bar to put the cake on with the others in the transparent glass. Grandine mumbling a 'thank you'—then looks at her son's friends.

"Hi, Grandine-san!" - Lissana

"Sorry for the untold visit." Erza added.

"Oh it's alright. This will be so much fun!" Grandine replied smiling at them.

They just talk like that asking and talking of how is everyone…

Meanwhile, Lucy went on the other side with the other employees that are also looking at the happy conversation.

"Who are they?" she asks the one beside her, though not that loud.

"Oh, they are Natsu-sama's friends from where he studies."

"Oh" Lucy replied as she slowly moves her head up and down emphasizing that she understands. "Why are they here?" she added curiously.

"They visit here every year when Natsu-sama comes home. Well it seems like its kinda tradition"

"Yeah, they would stay here for days; well I just don't know what they will do this year." Another employee interjected.

"Oh" then Lucy nodded. She looks at them again she can see that they were all happy and seem to be so close to each other specially this short white haired girl and Natsu. She smiles, and then she felt it. That sensation…

.

She really feels it…

.

It's coming…

.

She really needs…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…to go to the comfort room!

"Umm, excuse me." She told her co-workers and walks out as she saw them nod.

She walks to the backdoor silently as to not make any noise and disturb the group. She silently open the door and close it slowly afterwards.

* * *

They were talking and catching on things. Then suddenly Gray notice this girl that walks slowly to that door, he stared at her. _I think she's the youngest employee in here, and I haven't seen her before. Maybe she's new. Natsu and her were also laughing when we came. Hmm…_ He thought.

"Excuse me, I'll just go to the comfort room." Gray said.

"Okay, just go to that door and you know where it is." Grandine said. Gray nodded. "—and do you know that-bla- bla-"and they talk again.

Gray walks to the back door not knowing that a pair of eyes follows him. (_Who else? Guess you know who? Right? With the word _blue_~ that's a clue XD)_

He didn't saw the blonde as he enters. _Maybe she's in the comfort room_. He thought as he heard the water inside. So he walks in there and put his back against the wall just beside the comfort room door. His hands on his pockets, waiting patiently.

Lucy hums as she washes her hands. _Hmmm…hmmm…_ she took a towel and walks to the door drying her hands in the process. She opens the door and turns right to be shock by the man standing in front of her. Her eyes widened, the towel falling on the floor. She was about to shout but the man stops her by putting her hands, cupping her mouth.

"Geez, you don't have to do that, its not like I'm gonna do something bad" he said. Lucy just looks at him. She then raises her arm tugging his hand to take it out of her mouth. Gray realizes and muttered an apology. Lucy nodded. Gray saw the towel and took it.

"I'm Gray by the way" he said as he gave her the towel.

"Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy said as she gave him her sweet smile. Gray gesture his hands; Lucy shaking it without a second thought. She can sense it, the at ease feeling that this man is kind and friendly.

"Yeah, wait I'm just going to get-"the two of them look at the door that suddenly opens as they heard the voice. Lucy hurriedly taking back her hand that is still holding Gray's.

"Natsu."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! How's everyone doing?**

**SHOUT OUT TO: **ILoveNaLuSoMuch, VirgoandVixen, GoldenRoseTanya, DIGIKO12, dragonmusic, chimmy66, Fairy-san, starrystar02, BitterMondays, Cartoon's child, Salamander27, Anaklusmos863, Virgo, and to all the Guests!

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! **

**AND FOR THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED GMTB, THANK YOU VERY MUCH though I couldn't mention your names! Love you guys! XD**

**Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think ne? =)**

* * *

_**Previous~**_

"_I'm Gray by the way" he said as he gave her the towel._

"_Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy said as she gave him her sweet smile. Gray gesture his hands; Lucy shaking it without a second thought. She can sense it the at ease feeling that this man is kind and friendly._

"_Yeah, wait I'm just going to get-"the two of them look at the door that suddenly opens as they heard the voice. Lucy hurriedly taking back her hand that is still holding Gray's._

"_Natsu."_

* * *

"Natsu" Gray echoed.

_Silence_

"What's the problem Natsu?" said a motherly voice. Natsu then enter the room fully and move to the side so that the latter could see inside; Natsu's emotion is not seen. "Oh, Gray, Lucy glad you introduce yourself with each other." She then said. "Come Lucy, I'll also introduce you to the others." Lucy nodded and followed Grandine outside leaving the two male.

They stared at each other.

Gray raises a brow.

"What?" he asks

"Do you know that you're weird sometimes, stripper?"

"Do you now that you're always weird?" he shot back

"Shut up, at least I'm not a stripper like you." Natsu pointed crossing his arms, pointing his lips to his _frienemy. _

"What are you ges-*looks down* HELL! When did this happen?!" he shouted as he explore the room for his polo shirt.

Natsu shrug and went outside the room. (**Me:** _Are you going to shrug forever eh, Natsu? XD _**Natsu:** …)

Grandine and Lucy walks in the long table where the gang is. All eyes where directed to them as they stood close. Grandine smile

"This is Lucy. I know you haven't seen her because she's just new, but don't worry she's kind and sweet."

Everyone stared at Lucy eyeing her.

Lucy fidgeted in her spot with a tint of pink forming in her cheeks. Grandine's introduction made her somewhat kind of embarrassed.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Levy! Can I call you Lu-chan?" Lucy's eyes move to the speaker and looks at the blue haired girl with an orange headband and an orange dress. She smiles at her, seems like they would get along so well.

"Sure, nice to meet you too *smiles*"

"Erza, Erza Scarlet." The crimson haired girl with a white blouse and blue skirt all the way above her knee and boots stood up and shakes hands with Lucy.

Lucy shook her hands "Glad to meet you Erza-san" she said.

"Erza is fine *smiles*"

"Hi! I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira for short" the long white haired girl with pink bubble dress said as she wave her hands.

"Juvia is glad to meet you Lucy." Also a blue haired girl with a blue dress_, I_ _think she like the color blue._ Lucy thought.

Lucy is getting comfortable with this people; _Natsu's friends sure are great!_

"The name's Jellal" the blue haired lad speaks in. Lucy smiles at him. Then Lucy's eyes landed on the long black haired guy sitting between Jellal and Levy. Levy elbowed him and points her lips at Lucy.

"Gajeel" he said plainly. Lucy sweats a little. _This guy is somewhat scary_. She thought but soon smiles as the view of a fairly scary guy is becoming like a small kid when the blue haired girl is with him.

"Lissana here, nice to meet you!" Lissana said as she also stands and offered her hands to the blonde girl.

Lucy shook it. "Me too, glad to meet you" just then Natsu came in the group and grinned.

"Glad that you all know each other." Natsu said as he stood next to Lucy, Lissana walking beside him.

"Where is Gray-sama?" Juvia suddenly interjected confuse that her _prince_ is nowhere to be seen. It's been a long time he excuse himself.

"Gray-sama?" Lucy mumble, confuse of the honorifics.

"Yeah, that's what Juvia calls Gray." Erza who is beside her whispered, she then leans to her ear. "She likes Gray" Lucy giggles, cupping her right palm cutely over her mouth to not to be so loud.

Natsu look to her. "What are you two talking there?" he ask

"Nothing" Lucy said as she composes herself.

"Flame head is a paparazzi now eh?" a voice was heard behind Lucy. She looks and saw who it was.

"Gray" she said.

"You know Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted. "You're my Love rival!" everybody sweat drop at that. _Typical Juvia. XD_

"E-Eh, you're taking it all wrong" Lucy defended shaking her head and hands.

"That's right! Luce won't fall in love with a stripper!" Natsu interjected.

At this, Mira and Grandine both raise their right brow. Then they look at each other. Seeing that they have the same expression; they smile

"Oh Natsu, where are we going this time?" Lissana asks the out of the world question to their topic.

"Oh yeah that's right. Why don't you all go to the beach?" Grandine answered clapping her hands.

"That's a good idea Grandine-san" Mira said standing in her chair.

"I agree to that" Erza said.

"Alright." – Jellal

"Its okay with me" –Levy

"Tsk" – Gajeel.

"Oh I want that, Gray-sama come swim with me!" Juvia said dreamily and latch on Gray's arm. Gray poker-faced and didn't response.

"Well it's settled!" Lissana said with a huge smile.

"Okay you people should prepare. Natsu help them to their hotel so that they can put their luggage and swim" Grandine said excitedly.

"Okay" Natsu replied. The group all stalk outside with their things. Bidding a 'see you in a moment' to the owner and employees of the café. While walking though Natsu look behind to see the blonde, he saw her looking at them. She was smiling and when their eyes met she looks away easily. _Huh?_ He thought. But he immediately looks ahead when he felt the tug on his arm.

"Come on Natsu, I don't want to be left behind" Lissana said smiling and dragging him, following the group in front of them.

When the gang is nowhere in sight all the employees and the owner entered inside. Lucy just continues her job which is dusting and cleaning.

Fifteen minutes came in so fast. The café is also fifteen minutes late in its normal operating time. Lucy is confused. _Why aren't we opening yet?_ She thought. She decided to ask Grandine. She enters the backroom and saw who she is looking for arranging some mugs.

"Grandine-san, aren't we opening the café?" she asks

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Lucy I think you should come and join them in the beach." Lucy was caught off guard with Grandine's sentence.

"E-Eh?"

"Yeah, well it's a good thing to have breaks sometimes and you'll enjoy it for sure."

"I –I don't think I could come, uhhm…"

"Don't be shy. You will get along with them so well. I'm sure of that."

"But—"

"Now, now, you should go home too and get your things ready before they come back." Grandine finalized as she pushed Lucy outside gently. "And, it's not bad to know some other people sometimes specially the one that is around your age. You enjoy ne?"

Lucy looks at her boss with a bit teary eyes. She smiles and nodded. "Thank you Grandine-san." She said and walk to her house.

The hotel where the gang resided is just five houses away from Natsu's house so it's easy for him to come home and get his things. Entering their house, he saw his little sister playing with her cat on the couch. He approaches her.

"Hey Wend, want to come?"

"Where Natsu-nii?" the girl ask tilting her head to the side.

"To the beach the gang is here."

"Really? I'll come! I'll come!" she replied as she cheer, raising her cat –Carla—over her head.

"You should get ready, we'll be out in a minute." Natsu said as he walks upstairs to his room.

"Alright." Wendy followed his brother.

* * *

**Time skip at the café~**

Almost everyone is here chatting to spend their time. It's just the brunette haired man, the blonde head and the pink head—with Wendy—are nowhere to be seen.

Earlier that day when the gang already fixed their things and are ready to go, Gray said that they should go first because he has something to do. All agreed, well except Juvia who wants to be left also and wait for his Gray-sama. But the other said that Juvia should go with them. She had nothing to do—actually she receive an 'Erza-glare' that's why—but to come with them.

After some minutes they saw Natsu and Wendy enter the café.

"Are you ready to go?" Natsu ask.

"Wendy!" the girls shouted ignoring Natsu for a while and run to the little blue haired girl. They hugged her and vise versa. The males' chuckle at this.

"No, Gray and Lucy isn't here yet." Jellal answer and stands next to Natsu. Natsu whip his head to Jellal so fast you can say that it can spin though it didn't. (_XD)_

"Really, Luce is going too?" he asks his face with a huge grin.

"Yeah, your mom told us earlier."

"That's cool!" Natsu cheered.

"Natsu, can you help me in here for a moment." Grandine called the attention of his son.

"Coming" Natsu happily walks to his mom after patting Jellal's shoulder happily. _This is great._ He thought.

On the other hand, Lucy is now walking _again_ for that day going to the café with her earplugs on both of her ears. She is wearing a simple and slightly huge—for her size- white shirt with a cute bunny design on the side and a skinny pants that go above her knee and flats. And of course her backpack that is loading all her stuffs like lotion spare clothes a book and some other personal things.

She hums with the tune of the music from time to time. Walk, walk, and walk. Then she felt presence on her right side so she looks and her eyes widen at the view.

"You sure love to hum don't you?" the person asks grinning at her. She made a side step and took her right earplug off pausing in her tracks.

"Gray?!" the said man chuckle. She then composes herself. "W-well, didn't expect you here."

"Our hotel is just there on the other block."

"Oh."

"Anyway, what are you listening?" he ask as they started to walk again.

"Well why don't you just listen to it too?" Lucy offers the other earplug which Gray gladly took and put it to his ear.

"This is a great song" he commented, Lucy smiles at him, he smiling back at her.

"Is it? Its one of my favorites."

"Hmm" He hums with the tune of the song and sing it. Lucy laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Haha…didn't know you're not good at singing" she laughs, Gray laughs with her.

"You're the first one to know haha don't tell it to anyone." He said while laughing.

They realize that they are in front of the café.

All the people chatted in the room.

Wendy and the girls were catching up for the time lost.

"Excuse me, Juvia is just going to the bathroom." Juvia excuse herself.

"Okay" they replied.

Natsu went –after helping her mom-to the table where the guys are seated which is beside the glass wall and talks to them from time to time.

"Hey, its squinty." Gajeel said out of nowhere looking outside. Natsu followed the pierce man's gaze and indeed saw Gray…and Lucy laughing while walking. They were slightly far from the café but Natsu could see that they were laughing. Then Gray whispered something on Lucy. Natsu looked away. _Why are they together? Did that stripper escorted Lucy to her house? _He thought. Then he look again they were now in front of the doors.

Gray takes off Lucy's earplug on his ear and handed it to her.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

They enter and were greeted.

"Why are you two together, huh?" Lissana ask teasingly.

"We just met at the way here-"

"Gray-SAMA! JUVIA MISS YOU!" All the people looks at Juvia who shouted. She runs to him, tackling him.

"H-hey" Gray said somewhat embarrassed. The gang giggles.

Lucy seated on a table.

"Lucy-san!" Lucy looks at the caller.

"Wendy!" she said as they hug each other. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah, your coming too right?" Wendy asks excitedly.

"Yeah."

"That's cool!" Wendy said as they laugh.

The guys look at them.

"I think I heard that before" Jellal muttered as he look at the pink head. Natsu's face is block by his bangs. He then stood up and went to the blonde. Nobody noticing his aura except Jellal who was looking at him and the white haired siblings (for some reason they were looking at him).

"Luce can you help me with something?"

"Sure." Lucy replies happily, not reading his atmosphere.

They walk inside the backroom.

"What is it?" Lucy started. Natsu looks at the place; no one is around. He then looks at the blonde.

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered. _Why is Natsu looking at me like that?_ She thought. Natsu has a serious feature decorated on his face. He then sighed. Lucy raises a brow.

"Lucy" _I-is he shy? _She thought.

Natsu walk towards her.

"Wha-what?" she took a step back; her heart pumping rapidly. _Why am I nervous?_

Natsu took a step forward.

Lucy made a step backward.

_Dub-dub_

_Dub-dub_

Natsu took a step forward.

Lucy made a step backward. –that went on until she bumps on the wall.

"Lucy."

"He-hey…what's the problem?" she had a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Can you…" Lucy waited. _What? Can I what? _"Can you help me put the patches?"

"H-huh?"

"Since were going to ride a car, I can't handle them. So, can you?"

"Ah…su-sure." _I – I thought its something else. Wait, what I am thinking. I'm not expecting something else! Stop it, Lucy!_ She thought.

"Wait I'm gonna get them." Natsu said as he went to his bag and get the said patches. He then walks to Lucy.

"Sit here" she said gesturing to the chair in front of her. Natsu following. He slowly removed his shirt, making Lucy's face flushed a shade of crimson. She walks behind him getting the patches on the table. She can't deny it. Natsu has a very nice body that every girl would swoon over him. She carefully peel the unneeded part of the patch and slowly put it on his upper left back, doing the same on the other one and doing it on the other part.

Natsu was deep in thought. He _did_ it on purpose. Making Lucy flush for him, he really like it when she blush but, when it is with other guys, he just almost cant control himself and want to drag the blonde and –-

"Done." Lucy said as she looks away when Natsu face her; her cheeks were pink.

"That's better, thanks." Natsu replies. To Lucy it was the thing that she helped him that's why he's thanking her. But to Natsu, it's not just that, it was also the way Lucy blushed. He was contented with that _for now_.

They look at each other.

They both smile.

Natsu is contented—for now.

.

.

**Too long, eh. Did you like it? Hope you did! I am somehow having a hard time with the many characters. I don't know how to make them all move (-_-") any advice? That would be very much appreciated! And I'm starting to write the next chappo! Yatta! It will be on the BEACH and the journey…hahaha…spoiler! XD just stay tune and wait for it ne? **

**Thank you! *looks at the clock* oh man its 01:30am I should sleep now. Oh, my midterm exam was postponed until next week so I made an update 'coz I love you guys! =D you give me determination to write and write! =D**

**GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE! =)**

.

**Happy: Hey wait! When will I be on action?!**

**Me: its. A. secret. *grin***

.

**~jyaeshika is off.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previous~**_

"_That's better, thanks." Natsu replies. To Lucy it was the thing that she helped him that's why he's thanking her. But to Natsu, it's not just that, it was also the way Lucy blushed. He was contented with that _for now_._

_They look at each other._

_They both smile._

_Natsu is contented—for now._

* * *

_***Creek* door opening**_

"Come on Natsu, Lucy, we're leaving" Mira said opening the door. The two look to her.

"Okay, Mira-san *smiles*" Lucy replies as she nodded. Natsu wearing his shirt again and took the bags of food.

Mira is really sensing something between these two teens. She is the so called 'match-maker' after all. And with the signals that she's receiving from Natsu and Lucy. She is sure there is really _something_. And she, Mirajane will find that soon enough, well with the help of someone, of course. She giggles and went outside dreaming of what she should do. _Hehe I got an idea_. She thought.

They are on the van that is traveling to the direction of the beach. Luckily it was huge enough to fit all of them; _Somehow_.

Jellal is assigned to be the driver with Erza beside him. Mira, Gray and Juvia on the second row—much to Juvia's liking-. Gajeel, Levy and Wendy on the third row—Gajeel was supposed to be on the forth row but he don't want to be separated to his _girlfriend_, and yes they are in a relationship, Erza and Jellal too-. And on the last row are Lissana, Natsu and Lucy—since Natsu and Lucy were the last one to get in the car due to fixing the stuffs on the compartment behind.

They've been traveling for a quarter of an hour. Jellal and Erza talking and directing the right way. Gray is asleep, Juvia is day dreamingly looking at him, Mira and Wendy were asleep too. Gajeel is staring outside the window. Lissana is just seating there talking to her companion from time to time. Natsu is sleepy almost shutting his eyes but forcing it to open. Lucy is reading a book same as Levy.

The blonde then glance at Natsu and tried her best to control herself not to giggle because of his funny face, but to no avail. She makes a single intake of breath to compose herself, not wanting to disturb everyone's own reverie and just continue to read. Levy heard it though so she looks behind.

"Oh, Lu-chan, you also love to read?" she asked excitedly, startling the people on the third and forth row. Natsu snap and look at Levy (just imagine how funny he looks like! XD) Lissana just looks at them. Gajeel grunted.

Lucy looks up and saw Levy's excited eyes. "Yeah" she said "You too?" she then added.

Levy fully faces the back; turning around completely, her knees were both on the seat as she held up her currently reading book. She was glad that there is someone here that could catch to her favorite hobby.

"Yes, I mean so much! Look I'm chapter five of 'No ordinary love' (I made it XD it's my other ff 284 for short XD) waah it's mystery is kinda interesting."

"Wow, I've heard that book before" Lucy replied excitedly too.

"Tsk, don't make it too loud shrimp, bunny-girl" Gajeel grunted.

"B-bunny-girl?" Lucy asks her eyebrows moving down; confuse

"You're bunny-girl" Gajeel repeated.

"Wh-wha—"

"Why are you calling Lu-chan like that?" Levy interjected.

"Because she wears a bunny design shirt." Gajeel said plainly glancing a second to the blonde then to Levy; Natsu chuckles.

"WH-Why are you chuckling Natsu?!" Lucy asks as she stared at him, the man then laughs. Lucy pouted.

"Gajeel is right haha didn't know you like bunnies" Natsu laughs continuously. Lucy puffs her cheeks and looks away embarrassed at the moment.

"Oh, Lu-chan you're so cute!" Levy squealed. Lucy becoming more embarrassed looks outside the window. _This – they are making fun of me *pout*_. She thought. Then she felt a finger on her neck and she jolted. She looks at the culprit which is Natsu. She glared at him.

"Don't even think about doing it twice Natsu." she warned.

"What, what did I do?" Natsu said playing innocent. She elbowed him in the stomach though and shrugs; Natsu making a low _ouch-hiss_.

"Nothing." She said as she decided to continue reading. _That's a punishment. _She thought.

At any rate, the short haired girl just stares at them. _Hmmm…_

After that the journey went by silently.

* * *

_**Shhhhhh….. Shhhhhh… shhhhhh…**__ *sound of the waves! XD*_

"Waaahhh…the sea is so beautiful!" squealed a very excited Levy as she went out of the van.

"Breathtaking" Erza muttered standing to now carrying a lot of bag Jellal. Jellal just glance at her and he smile a genuine one. _Cute_.

Each one of the gang took something to carry -so that they could help the others- and went to a particular spot on the beach is where you can fully view the sunset later.

"Okay, you boys fix our cottage. Gray set the barbeque, Gajeel make the tent since I cant entrust it to Natsu, Jellal park the car and Natsu, hmm…*looks around* right bring our other stuffs while we girls change. Got that?" Erza ordered to every one as she walks to Natsu and give him the other stuffs. Well, what can the boys say? It was Erza who ordered them, they can't say no to that so they nodded. "Now girls follow me." She finalizes and started walking. The girls first look at each other then some shrug and follows her, also giving the stuffs to Natsu.

"See you later boys!" Lissana said as she handed the bag to Natsu following Erza afterwards.

Mirajane followed suit.

"Are you alright Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked as she looks at his older brother carrying all those bags.

"You can do that Natsu!" Levy encourage.

"Why, can't you handle them?" Lucy asked/ teased him. Natsu finally had his voice and looks at Lucy with a slight glare.

"What are you talking about?! This is just a piece of cake!" he shouted raising the bags for emphasis.

Lucy, levy and Wendy stared at him.

"Well then come on…" Lucy mumbled without emotion and started walking. She just like teasing Natsu and now acting that she's not interested will not be likeable to the almighty Natsu Dragneel. She giggles slightly as her back face him. _Some payback won't hurt~_ she thought.

"Wha!-Lucy! I'll get you for this!" Natsu tried to catch her but with all the things he carries and for the girls to start running; he won't be catching his Lucy.

_Wait, what? Could you repeat that two last words?_

'his Lucy'

_Huh? Again please, I think my ears are playing tricks on me—_

'his Lucy'

_Ah, what—_

'his Lucy'

'his Lucy'

'his Lucy'

'his Lucy'

'his Lucy'

_SHUT UP MIND! I KNOW ALREADY! Stop bugging me! _Natsu thought—actually spaced out.

The males all chuckle seeing him loosing to a girl, HE the almighty Natsu Dragneel get beaten up-even though its just verbal- to a girl. No GIRL in the school ever talks to him like that.

"Hurry up flame head; you don't want Erza to be catching you spacing out don't you?" Gray cut his trail of thought as he put the griller.

Natsu glared at him. "Shut up stripper."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I know it's short and a bit late… **

**I won't say any excuse because I already did in the two last chappos… haha**

**But hey *think positive*! A chapter! XD hope you enjoyed and please review~**

**I always forget this and I know that you ALL know that I don't own Fairy Tail! XD **

**Thank you! :***


	9. Chapter 9

Erza, Lissana, Juvia, and Mirajane had already started changing when Lucy, Levy and Wendy arrives at the allotted changing room for girls, of course there are for boys too. There are also rental rooms here even though it's a public beach; for other people who want to stay overnight, I guess.

"The three of you should start changing too." Mira said as she puts on her white _netted_ robe like shirt that goes up to her mid-thigh, inside that is a pink two piece swimsuit. Lissana is also wearing the same except it is color light blue and navy blue two piece. Erza on the other hand, wears a red swimsuit with nothing on top of it. _She's sexy and she knows it. XD_

"Alright!" Levy replies as the three of them each enter inside the vacant cubicles.

As Lucy enters, she thought about it. Natsu's friends are very kind in nature. Not just they let her come with them, they also accepts her fully without a doubt. _Hmmm… I never met people like this before, so very kind and understanding. Guess I will have a very good time with them. And will get to know each of them too._ She smiles at the thought. She takes off her white bunny-designed shirt, opening and scribbling her bag for her swim wear; a plain light yellow two piece. As she dress in the said garment, she can't leave the thought of the fact of being kinda embarrassed, because you know, she don't wear this—as in this much—kind of revealing cloths. She let that aside though and thought of just spending this not so often opportunity of going to the beach with this many companions.

After changing, Lucy exited the cubicle. Seeing that all of the girls were already finished changing —just fixing their hair and stuff- She saw that Levy is wearing an orange two piece. Cute, she fits the color. She thought. Then her eyes landed to Wendy who is wearing a green bathing suit with cute ruffles on the waist part and her hair is being braided by Mirajane. _Cute_

"Good Lucy you're done, now lets— (o_o) "Erza said as the door of the blonde opened, not looking at first but halted in her sentence when she finally saw the blonde.

"Why didn't you take off your shirt, Lu-chan?" Levy asks, stating the thoughts of their companions.

Lucy blushes at the attention, all the girls are looking at her.

"Don't be shy Lucy." Lissana exclaim as she pat Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy nodded and muttered: "I'll just take it off later." Looking to the side with a light tint of pink on her cheeks.

( *-_-*)

"You're so cute Lu-chan!" -Levy

Mirajane smirks. "Now, now isn't that a good idea. I'm sure a certain dragon would be excited to see you later in that case." She said winking at Lucy. Lucy tilts her head to the side; confuse. She then faces Lissana. "Lis, come here for a sec. just have something to say." She added looking at her sister.

"Okay"

* * *

After that they all exited the room and started walking to their cottage.

* * *

Gajeel had just finished fixing the tent. Gray too is finished assembling the barbeque griller and stuff to be use later for cooking. Natsu is seating lazily on the sand with Jellal beside him. They were just waiting for the girls to arrive so that they can start playing and all, because they don't have to change. Just take off their shirts and viola ready to swim. That's why Natsu is now thinking why girls do really takes so much time just changing? He really doesn't get that fact. He adjusts position, now facing the sea, his arms being supported by his knees which are bent upwards; Cool.

"OI, Oi, lazy flame head." Exclaim someone, seating next to him. _Guess who?_

"What is it stripper?" Natsu replies impassively. Jellal just look at them. Seems like his also sensing something.

"How long have you known Lucy?" that question totally caught Natsu off guard. He turns to Gray with a slight glare.

"What's it to you?" He's feeling kinda irritated with that simple question.

"Come on, you don't have to be that cold. I was just asking." Gray explains raising his hands in defense.

Jellal turning his full attention to them, but didn't speak.

Natsu scratch the back of his head, calming his self. _Don't think of anything bad Natsu, he is a friend—well an enemy also…But…if he do something to _my_ Lucy, I will not forgive him_. He thought. Yeah, he is kinda possessive especially to the girl he likes. And yeah again, he already admitted it—though only just to his self—that he likes Lucy even though he just barely met her. He figures that out himself. How? Because of all the girls he met, Lucy is the most different one; a _weirdo_. Not just that she keeps on bragging his mind, but there is also this different kind of feeling in his stomach, like butterflies or something just seeing her smile or do something, he cant really explain it. He knows his being corny but…hell! Lucy just made him corny!

"Hey, don't space out dude. You're really obvious." Gray cut his trail of thoughts.

"Shut up, and, that, your question, I met her when I arrive here just this vacation. It's actually a very weird meeting."

"Really? Sounds interesting."

* * *

**Lucy's POV~**

"Really? Sounds interesting."

_Hmm? What are they talking about? _I thought as we approach the boys.

"NATSU-NII!" Wendy shouted and run to them cutting their conversation.

All the boys look towards us.

O_O O_o o_O

"Gray-SAMA, what can you say about Juvia's outfit?!" Juvia shouted and dash to Gray, flinging herself to him. We giggle at her consistency.

Gray trying his hard to get her off of him, his cheeks has some tint of pink on them.

"Ne, ne, isn't Lu-chan cute?" Levy said all of a sudden making me blush again.

The boys then turn to me.

"Bunny-girl" Gajeel murmur expressionlessly. Sometimes Gajeel really creeps me out, but I know that his kind.

"Hey Gajeel, don't taunt Lu-chan!" Levy lecture him. Then she faces me. "Gomen Lu-chan, Gajeel likes giving nick names."

"It's alright. Haha…" I said, and then my eyes caught Natsu. He is just seating there looking at me. When he notices that I'm looking at him he looks to the side. _What's wrong with him?_

Then, at the corner of my eyes I also saw Mira and Gray talking on the side. How did he manage to escape from Juvia? But that thought was pushed at the corner of my mind.

"Now, now, let's not just stand here! Let's play volleyball!" Lissana exclaims getting all our attention. She raises the ball in her hands. When did she get that?

"YES!" everybody answered.

"Natsu, be on my team ne!?" Lissana then said holding one of Natsu's arms and making puppy-dog eyes. _Okay…_

He looks at me. (-_-)

I look away. ( -_-)

I don't know why. Why does he have _that_ look, as if trying to ask my permission?

"Lucy, be on my team!" Gray told me standing next to me.

I nodded smiling at him.

"Gray-SAMA! Lucy, Juvia knew you're a love rival!" Juvia shouted!

_Uh-oh_! I shook my head together with my hands.

"No, no, you got it wrong—"

"Tss…be on my team then." Gray cut me. I just notice, I've been to that situation a lot of times ne? But…

Whoo…thanks Gray. Juvia is pretty scary when she's jealous.

"REALLY!? Juvia knew you really love her more than Lucy!" she said hugging Gray,

"Now, now" Gray muttered pulling Juvia's face away from him. It seems like she wants to kiss him. Haha...well at least her attention is not on me now.

This people are so funny. You will not feel out of place. Even though I just met them, I feel that I've known them for so long.

"Well then, if you're all playing, I am too." everybody turns to the owner of the voice; Eyes wide with horror. _Uhhm…I guess they all know something that I don't?_

"E-Erza!?" all the boys shouted, well except Jellal who is beside her and I think know her plan already.

And I said all boys' right? That means even Gajeel! Haha! Wouldn't you expect that, that somewhat kinda scary pierce guy would scream out of horror?

We girls giggle at them.

"What? Is there a problem?" Erza asked. I really salute her; she can make these obstinate males scared and let them follow her. Specially Natsu, that superbly energetic and stubborn like-a-five-year-old minded man who knows nothing but to eat and eat but is kind to his friends and family and is handsome and have muscular body that I just figure out when I help him put the patches… wait a minute, _why am I thinking of him right now?_

I look to his direction, and then maybe I shouldn't have. *shakes head*

He's looking in this direction. Well maybe his looking at Erza who is beside me. Yeah, that's right. Wait, why am I even thinking about this? I must enjoy right! Right? Yes!

**My POV~ (**which means 3rd person haha! XD**)**

* * *

"N-nothing!" Gray answered, sweating slightly. You don't want to anger the giant monster, don't you?

"Well then, it'll be five on five. Since we're eleven, Jellal won't join and will just be the scorer." Erza said "you don't mind right?" she then added looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah"

"WELL THEN, LET THE GAME BEGIN! I already know we'll be winning anyway!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically.

"What you 'know' is wrong flame head coz we're gonna win!" Gray interpolated.

They continue like that, barking insults back and forth.

Until they are stopped by Erza that is.

They started playing with excitement evident in their eyes.

In the middle of the game though it started to drizzle, it's okay to them nonetheless. But when it soon became hard—hard that every drop hurts them- they all run to the tent.

Everybody seems to be quiet. All engulf on their own thoughts. Some were seating on the mat that avoid them on the sand under it. Some were just standing. Some were doing their own stuffs.

"Man, how are we going to play and swim with this kind of weather?" Natsu mumble staring at the heavy pouring rain outside.

"We just have to wait until it stops."

* * *

.

**Waaahh! I think I haven't done my best in this chappo…and I stop it in there.**

**But I hope you liked it. I will do better in the next chapter. Sorry for the late update.**

**PS: expect late update! I am on my way of finishing the semester so I have to focus on my studies, but I'll make sure after that we're happy- happy again! Because it's SEMBREAK! And that means much time to write and write and read and read! XD**

**Thanks for reading, give me some review! =)**

**tehee~ ;)**

**~jyaeshika**


End file.
